Le danger Vampire
by thehaasker
Summary: tout droit réservé à JDG Seb du grenier Mayar Bob Lennon Krayn Thefantasio974 AgentGB Emma Lerouge Tenebie


Le danger du vampire

Le soleil se levait. L'éclat de l'aube éclatant commençait à pénétrer la place du marcher. Les citoyens sortirent de leurs maisons rétrospectives. On pouvait percevoir un soulagement prononcé sur leurs visages. En effet aucun d'entre eux n'étaient mort. Pourquoi une telle réaction me demanderez-vous ? Et bien pour ne rien vous cacher depuis peu un ou plusieurs vampires ont envahis le village. Pourquoi croyons nous cela ? Tout simplement parce que l'on a retrouvé quelques cadavres dans leur lit, le visage livide et malgré l'absence de tâche de sang on avait observé des entailles au niveau de leurs cous. Improbable ? Suivons donc la suite des événements, vous me croirez par la suite.

Le soleil se levait donc, le matin l'angoisse était au moins aussi grande que la nuit. A la peur de mourir se succédait la peur de voir ce que l'on aimait être mort. Aujourd'hui était à coup sûr un bon jour puisque tout le monde sortit de sa maison. La journée on essayait de faire abstraction des exactions des vampires. Qui pourrait y faire quelque chose ? Cependant plus le temps allé plus une idée germait dans ma tête. Pourquoi attendre que quelqu'un agisse ? Pourquoi ne pas tous nous unir nous pour lutter contre ce mal qui nous terrorise ? Il était grand temps que l'on agisse. Et pour cela il fallait que tous le monde entende cette idée même les vampires. En effet s'ils entendent le plan ils ne seront pas qui pourrais agir contre eux, car il est évident que si certains bougeront et essayeront de combattre le mal, il est d'autant plus évident que d'autre se cacheront tels des couards. Qui va lutter ? Qui va se cacher ? A leur tour de vivre dans la crainte.

\- Villageois, Villageoise, écoutez moi ! Qui en a marre de dormir la peur au ventre ? Si on peut appeler cela dormir ! Il est temps que nous nous unissions afin de botter hors de notre village ces intrus qui nous font vivre un enfer. Nous sommes en vie mais il serait plus louable de mourir car nous sommes persécuté par des vampires. Si nous sommes fort alors aidez moi à combattre ! Cependant que personne ne répondent ! Ils se doivent d'ignorer qui sont leurs ennemis réel. Restez calme et vivez vos journée comme d'habitude. Par ailleurs conservés votre anonymat ! Ne dîtes à personne qui vous êtes car non content de devoir vous croire sur parole, vous risquerez d'attirer l'attention des vampires sur vous.

Suite à mon intervention, je vis des regards intrigués et/ou affolés, c'est bien ce que je redoutais tous le monde n'aurais pas agis. Organisons la défense. J'espère que notre oracle glissera un ou deux mots à l'intention de notre dieux car je pense être une cible prioritaire pour les vampires.

A la fin de la journée les villageois rentrèrent dans leurs maisons mais quelques regards s'échangèrent. Bien que très inquiet pour ma vie je me résolus à me coucher car si je survis il me faudra avoir des forces pour la suite de mon plan mais aussi afin de pouvoir travailler à peu près normalement.

Je rouvris les yeux, le noir envahissait encore ma chambre, cependant, je ne pouvais bouger. Que ce passe t-il ? Je baissais les yeux et je puis voir deux silhouette dans ma chambre. Qui est ce? Le vampire ? Merde ! Je vais mourir ! Attendant la fin de ma vie, je vis les vampires rebroussés chemin. Que se passe t-il ? Ils ont l'air en colère. On dirait qu'arrivé à une certaine distance ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher davantage. Il faut à tout prix que j'en informe le village demain matin ! Dès que le matin apparu je sortis en premier de ma maison et courus au centre de la place.

\- Chère villageois ! Levez-vous ! J'ai des informations à vous donner ! Rejoignez moi le plus vite qui vous pourrez ! Je patientez quelques instants et très vite l'ensemble du village arriva à mes pieds leur ouïe en alerte afin de ne rater aucunes informations. En effet, cette nuit j'ai eut de la visite. Les vampires ont pénétré ma chambre et ils ont cherchés à me tuer ! Si quelqu'un à une idée de qui à pus venir chez moi parlez maintenant ! Personnellement je ne peux dire qu'ils étaient, car ils faisaient trop noir depuis l'angle de vue que j'avais de mon lit. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ils m'avaient immobilisés. Mais pourquoi suis-je en vie ? Car j'ai eu la bénédiction de notre dieux qui a bien voulus se pencher au-dessus de mon cas afin de me défendre.

\- Vraiment ? Comment on pourrait te croire ? Lança un villageois.

\- Moi je ne peux vous le prouvez en revanche, il existe une personne ici qui pourrait le confirmer, notre oracle, il a parler pour moi à notre dieux. C'est pour cela que je suis en vie et seulement grâce à cela.

Suite à ma réponse personne ne releva quoi que se soit, et les gens se séparèrent petit à petit. Puis à la fin, un petit garçon s'approcha de moi et tira sur ma manche. Je le regarda et bien que son visage me soit inconnu, je pris ce qu'il me tendis. Un papier ? Je l'ouvris et je lis :

« _Derrière l'arbre avant le coucher du soleil veillez à être seul_ ».

Ma journée passa normalement mais j'étais très excité à l'idée de savoir qui était ce mystérieux individus. Quand je suis arrivé, je ne vis personne puis le petit que j'avais vu ce matin arriva. Seul. Pourquoi lui ? Que veut-il ?

\- Bonsoir Fanta, je te connais et tu me connais néanmoins j'utilise cette illusion afin de me préserver en cas d'espionnage. Je suis l'oracle. Je t'ai bel et bien défendu.

-Bon…. Bonsoir Oracle. Désolé de paraître sûrement sot mais qu'empêcherai un vampire de vous tuer même sous cette forme ?

\- Tout simplement parce que cette forme n'est que nuage. Elle n'as pas de consistance physique. Elle n'est matérielle que de visu.

-D'accord je comprend c'est intelligent. Oracle ! Il nous faut intervenir afin que l'on se batte ça ne peux plus durer !

-Je suis d'accord c'est pourquoi je vais vous aidez je contacterais notre médium dès que je pourrais.

-Soit oracle.

-Bien il se fait tard et attendre ici plus longtemps pourrais s'avérer dangereux. Séparons nous.

Ma rencontre avec l'oracle me donna le sourire, s'il était avec moi alors la bataille ne serais pas longue et nous finirons par les vaincre ! Je me coucha nettement moins tendus que la veille, le sourire presque aux lèvres.

Malheureusement le lendemain matin fût beaucoup moins plaisant. On découvris encore deux cadavres dans leurs lits respectifs. Quels rôles avaient ses villageois ? Simple fermier ou ils étaient important ? Après inspection, l'un d'eux était un simple fermier un certain Krayn. Néanmoins le second était notre vigiles ! Il est embêtant qu'il soit mort ! Qui va nous surveiller la nuit ? Qui voudra lui succéder ? Surtout que la qualité de son travail était exceptionnelle! Pauvre Pépito mort pour avoir servi le village. Visiblement de prime à bord personne ne se bousculait pour prendre sa place. Il va falloir faire avec. Je fait le décompte dans ma tête, Moi, L'oracle, Le médium qui restait-il pour combattre les vampires ?

Dehors la foule commençait à perdre son contrôle si bien qu'un petit vieux fût traîné par les villageois jusqu'à l'échafaud. Pourquoi lui ? Que se passait-il ?

\- Que faites-vous ? Qu'à t-il fait ? Demandais-je.

J'entendis une voix s'élever parmi la foule :

\- Il avait un sourire au visage ce matin ! Et quand on lui a demandé pourquoi il souriez, il a simplement dis que le maître ne serais jamais vaincu, que l'on devait abandonner la lutte et le rejoindre !

\- Toi ! Vieille homme ! Explique nous pourquoi tu appelles un vampire « maître » ? Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il est notre maître à tous ! Moi je l'ai compris bien avant vous. Moi je suis plus malin que vous ! Rappelez vous de mon nom : Sutter Cane ! J'ai ainsi vécu heureux ! Préparez-vous ! Vous allez tous mourir !

Il s'en suivi un grand rire funeste suivi d'une pendaison qui permis de mettre un terme a ses rire. Cette réaction en traumatisa certains mais d'autres avait le visage fermé, l'envie de combattre se lisait dans leurs yeux. Comment faire ? Comment allons-nous gagner notre guerre ? La journée s'écoula mais personne ne me contacta afin de me parler, il était évident que personne allait prendre de risque aujourd'hui vu l'hécatombe de ce matin mais aussi le soucis rencontré avec le vieil homme. Je retourna donc dans ma maison le soir venu, beaucoup moins heureux que la vielle. Mais que ne fût pas ma surprise en arrivant ? Une lettre ! Le médium m'informa de certains détails.

« _J'ai eut des contacts avec les morts. Ils m'ont dis que le vampire n'était pas seul ils sont deux. Néanmoins, il existe un dominant. Ils agissent selon ses ordres._ »

Intéressant, ses informations sont très utiles il me faut les garder en tête. Malgré cette journée épouvantable, ce soir serait beaucoup mieux.

Au petit matin deux villageoise étaient morte. Un certaine Lerouge et une certaine Tenebie. J'avais déjà entendu parlé d'elles mais il aurait été prétentieux d'affirmer les connaître réellement. Le peu de personne qui restait avait un visage triste. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Ce soir serait le soir définitif. Tout serait fini ce sera réglé.

Comme d'habitude la journée se fit tranquillement et sans problème. Le soir venu je rentrais à ma maison. La nuit je ne pu quasiment pas dormir, malgré la fatigue. La tension et l'excitation me tenait réveillé. J'ai pu parler à Bob il va me suivre je sais qu'ils sont, demain au petit matin je pourrais tranquillement informer le reste du village que tout sera fini.

Au petit matin je sortis de ma maison. Les villageois m'informèrent qu'un certain Agent et un certain Mayars avait péris cette nuit. Parfait Bob avait bien travaillé on allait enfin être libre. Plus rien ne nous opprimera. Je pris alors la parole.

\- Villageois ! Ecoutez moi ! Je viens vous annoncez qu'à la suite des récents événements de cette nuit je suis en mesure de vous affirmez que vous êtes libéré ! Venez à moi j'ai su vous protéger et de libérer de la menace.

A la fin de mes mots je vis des regards médusés fixe vers moi, Bob lui décida de venir à mes côtés, mes canines elles commencèrent à sortir.


End file.
